Code: Secret Admirer
by spacebunny1224
Summary: This is based of off the episode "St Valentine's Day" from season 2 . Aelita gets a letter from a secret admirer but doesn't know who he is. Odd sure knows though ;) OxA with some UxY as well. If you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Admirer

**I'm waiting for reviews on Code: Forever so I decided to start my next story about Odd and Aelita **** I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet. The beginning I based off the "St. Valentines Day" episode from season 2. So there are scenes and lines from that episode but I added my own twist here and there. Please read and review even though it's only one chapter. There is definitely more to come.**

Chapter 1

OPOV

Is this really what I've been reduced to? Me, Odd Della Robbia the super stud of the whole 11th grade, leaving a note under a girls door saying I like her but not telling her who I am? I scratched the back of my head feeling like an idiot standing outside her door, having second thoughts.

_Don't be a coward_. I took a deep breath and slid it under her door before I could talk myself out of it before running away blushing. I've never been this nervous to make a move on a girl before. Of course it wasn't just any girl. It was Aelita.

My best lady friend, and also one of my own friend's dream girl, but he never really asked her out formally so I thought of it as she was single technically. Then again maybe I'm just fooling myself. Either way I couldn't just waltz up to her and ask her out like she was a normal girl. The whole school thinks she's Jeremy's girl, and that I'm her cousin. Not to mention it would be too awkward to stay friends if she said no.

I figured since I was with her more than any other person and I was her shoulder to cry on (About Jeremy usually since he's always too busy for her), and that I'd risked my life to save hers several times on Lyoko, that she might notice me as more than just her friend. I'd been crushing on her since we first met, but when I heard Jeremy flipped over her I decided to hide my feelings and back off like a good friend should. Lately though the feelings were getting stronger, a lot stronger, and no matter what girl I was with I never felt as attracted to them as Aelita. So I decided since today was Valentine's day I would try leaving a secret admirer note under her door and see what she thought about it since she told me everything anyway. In this way I wasn't really sticking my neck out. Not yet anyway.

I went outside and looked around for Aelita. "Hi Odd!" called a voice. I turned to see Heidi coming toward me. _Crap! I'm supposed to have breakfast with her this morning. But I wanted to eat with Aelita. Ok, Odd, be as charming as possible and let her down easy._

"Hey," I said smiling slightly.

"We still on for breakfast?"

"Actually I kind of promised my cousin that I'd spend the day with her today so I'm sorry but maybe we can another time," I said. _Dumbass! That wasn't charming_ I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh," her face fell, "Well ok. Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too. Later," I said walking away with my hands in my pockets. I felt like a jerk but I had to do it. Aelita was way more special to me.

"Hey Odd," I heard Ulrich's voice and I turned. Jeremy was with him and I walked over to them.

"I'm surprised you havn't bolted to the lunch room to meet your big date," Ulrich snickered.

"I cancelled it just now."

They both raised their eyebrows, "Why?" Ulrich asked.

I shrugged, "I changed my mind about her that's all. I'm holding out for someone better," I told truthfully.

"Sam?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh…yeah," I lied thinking that sounded good.

"Should have known," Ulrich chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and looked around for Aelita again. This time I spotted her she was running towards us looking excited and I blushed immediately. Was this about the letter? _Calm down, Odd. She probably hasn't even seen it yet._ I gulped as she got closer but I tried to act myself.

"Hey there's Aelita," I said to them as she came running up. She had a necklace on I hadn't seen before that had a weird glow but besides that she looked beautiful as ever. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Jeremy," she said sweetly and my face fell. _She doesn't think it was from Jeremy does she? _I held my breath.

"For what?" he looked confused.

"Your Valentine's Day present," she said holding up the necklace, "It's lovely. Thank you."

"Oh…uh you're welcome. I'm glad you like it," he said smiling. My stomach churned, but I was relieved it wasn't about the letter. Although I could tell by Jeremy's expression he wasn't the one who gave her that necklace. _Perfect. Just what I need. More competition for her. _

"Well, I'll see you guys later," she said walking away. We watched her go.

As soon as she was out of ear shot Ulrich said, "You didn't give it to her, did you?"

"Was it that obvious?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ulrich chuckled, "But lucky for you, love has made Aelita blind."

"Come on. Ulrich," he said frowning. I laughed even though I didn't feel like it and we walked to breakfast.

About an hour later:

"Ulrich, it wasn't you who gave her that necklace, was it?" Jeremy asked Ulrich as class started.

"Are you out of your mind? I didn't even know it was Valentine's Day," he answered writing something on a paper, "Oh and Jeremy? What rhymes with tulip?"

"I don't know. Microchip, paperclip, hypocrite…"

"Ok, nevermind," said Ulrich. I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"What are you writing?" asked Jeremy.

"Nothing."

" A poem?"

"No."

"Is it for Yumi?"

"No…it's biology homework," he said I once again stifled a laugh.

Then Jeremy turned to me, "Odd, the necklace, it wasn't you was it?"

I smiled, "Do I have to remind you that Aelita is supposed to be my cousin?"

"Yes, except we both know she isn't your cousin," he said narrowing his eyes at me.

_No, she definetly isn't._ I don't know what got into me but my feelings for Aelita overpowered the smarter part of my brain and I said, "Yeah, what if was me? Aelita isn't your property as far as I know."

"Aha! So you admit it!"

"I didn't admit anything."

"You just said it was you!" he said standing up.

"Hey have you gone bananas? Your eyesights not great but your hearing's worse!" I stood up shouting at him.

We heard the teacher clear his throat and the whole class was staring at us including Aelita. _Nice one, Odd, _I scolded myself.

We ended up getting in trouble but I didn't really care. That was normal for me. When we got out of the office I offered a truce but all he cared about was if I gave her that dumb necklace or not. Which made me mad so I said, "Ok then, no truce."

I walked outside and sat on a bench when I heard footsteps coming over.

"Odd?" I heard Aelita's sweet voice and I immediately perked up and turned.

"Hey, princess, something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"No silly. I just wanted to talk to you about something. I can't really tell Jeremy about it so I thought I'd come to you," she said sitting next to me. I smiled at her and felt my whole body warm up.

"Sure. You can tell me anything," I said softly.

"I know," she smiled back at me. Her smile lit up my world. "So anyway…I woke up this morning and I found a note someone slid under my door. It turns out that someone else at school likes me besides Jeremy," she said and I noticed her cheeks go red.

"Really? Well that's cool. What it say? And what did you think of it?" I asked trying my best to sound surprised.

"He didn't leave his name. He just said I'm the most beautiful girl in the world and that he admires me very much and that there are certain reasons he can't tell me who he is, but that I know him very well. I wonder who he is. Odd please don't tell anyone else about this, especially Jeremy," she said.

"I won't," I said smirking, "So…do you think you might be interested in this guy?"

She thought for a moment, "I don't know. I could be. I mean his letter was very sweet and Jeremy is busy a lot."

I couldn't control my grin. Maybe just maybe I could have a chance with her


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait. Been having some serious writer's block. Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 2

APOV

I walked into the girl's bathroom after I'd talked to Odd. I smiled when I saw Yumi in there. She was just the person I wanted to talk to. She looked frustrated, yet she had a bouquet of roses. I bet they were from Ulrich.

"Hi, Yumi," I greeted.

"Hey. How is your Valentine's Day going? Mine sucks," she said setting the roses on the sink. I looked puzzled at her.

"But why? You have roses," I said confused.

"Yeah, they're from William. I thought Ulrich and I would finally become something more," she said crossing her arms, "But I was wrong."

"What? Ulrich is crazy about you."

"I thought so too," she said making a face, "Until he made a move on Sissi. Right in front of me!"

"What? Why would he do that?" I asked getting a little mad at Ulrich myself. Anyone could see that they should be together, even I could tell back when I didn't know them very well. There was always some dumb misunderstanding or fight that kept them apart though.

"I don't know. He wrote her a poem," she grumped.

_A poem? _I was even more puzzled. Then I had a thought.

"When exactly did William give you those roses?" I asked.

"Right before he read the poem to her, why?"

"Well maybe the poem was really for you, but he got jealous when William gave you the roses," I suggested, "So he said the poem was for Sissi to get back at you."

"No way. Ulrich is smarter than that," she insisted.

I wasn't so sure since Ulrich had done a lot of stupid things around Yumi, but I decided to drop the subject. I had my own love issues and I wanted her advice.

"Ok. Well I had a question."

"What is it?" She asked as she picked petals of her roses.

"How can you tell…if a guy likes you?" I asked. If I knew what to look for, I could find my secret admirer.

"You like someone?" she asked smirking.

"No, well actually I don't know yet, but how can you tell?" I asked again.

"Well you can tell they do if they tell you," she chuckled, "But if you're looking for signals, if they tease you a lot or pick fights with you that's a hint."

"Really?" I thought for a moment. Besides Odd no one really teased me, let alone picked fights. Even Jeremy never teased me or joked around with me. Was that a bad sign?

"Yep, and they are always eager to go somewhere with you or do something with you," she said, "Anyone you know act like that?"

I thought about it. Jeremy was eager to do things with me that involved computers or Lyoko, but he never did want to go anywhere else with me. Odd was always happy to go anywhere I'd dragged him in the past, even to a girly movie, but he was just doing that to be nice right? He was always so nice to me. He'd even let me hold his hand on the way back from the girly movie since I hated the dark. I blushed a little then brushed it off. There was no way Odd liked me like that.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Hmm. They might give you a cute nickname, and give you compliments."

_Princess. _Both Ulrich and Odd call me that but Odd said it the most. That didn't mean anything did it? It was just a nickname. Still for some reason I couldn't help but smile.

She sighed and picked up her bag and roses, "Well I'll see you later. I promised my parents I'd babysit Hiroki."

"Ok," I said as she walked out, "Hope your day gets better," I called and stepped up to the sink.

My necklace felt heavier and it seemed to glow. I felt a little nauseous so I turned on the sink so I could wet my face. Pink sparks came from the necklace and seemed to jump directly into my eyes. I screamed, rubbed my eyes, and I realized there was something very wrong with this necklace.

YPOV

I walked frustrated toward my next class. As I passed a trash can I tossed the roses in. It was a sweet gesture, but I just wasn't into William like that. I wanted Ulrich but I was beginning to have doubts he even liked me at all. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, he came walking up to me. I avoided eye contact and crossed my arms.

"Look Yumi, about that poem-" he started.

"Just save it, Ulrich. I'd rather not hear about your gift for Sissi," I snapped before storming past him. Was he deliberately trying to rub it in my face? What a nerve! Some friend he was.

UPOV

I stood there lost at what to do next. Yumi was really mad at me. The poem was really for her but she wouldn't give me the chance to tell her. I wouldn't have said it was for Sissi if William didn't give her roses. This was his fault. He always got in the way.

Odd came walking up to me and said, "Valentine's Day sure sucks this year."

"You can say that again," I said watching Yumi storm off.

"Why is she mad? Didn't you write her a poem?" he asked smirking at me.

"Shut up. I did, but I gave it to Sissi," I mumbled.

"Sissi? Well no wonder she's mad. Why'd you do that for?" He asked giving me his 'You're an idiot' look.

"I can't compete with William and his roses," I said.

"What's the matter with you guys?" he sighed, "I'll never understand you two."

"Well why is your day going bad?"

"Jeremy thinks I gave Aelita that necklace," he said.

"Well you shouldn't have said you did, and did you give it to her?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, and I never said I did. He just jumped to conclusions and freaked out."

"What exactly did you say?" I asked curiously. Why didn't he just say no?

He looked away, "I just said so what if it was me and that Aelita wasn't his property."

"And..," I had a thought, "Why did you say that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. It was a stupid thing to say, but he just got to me."

"Yeah…but why did you point out she's not his property? That's a great way to cause a fight," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well she's not," he snapped crossing his arms, "And he shouldn't act like he's the only one who can give her presents. It's annoying."

I blinked not really knowing what to say. If I didn't know any better I'd think he actually _liked _Aelita. If he did, that would be bad. There would be so much drama in our group. Then Xana could beat us easily.

I told him I'd see him later before walking away feeling uneasy. There could be a dangerous love triangle on our hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

OPOV

I was on my way to the factory. I knew that necklace of Aelita's was bad news. It was a gift from Xana and now she was under his control. When Jeremy had called I'd almost hung up on him until I heard Aelita was in trouble. When I heard that I found myself running as fast as my legs could carry me.

When I arrived at the factory Yumi and Ulrich were already there, but Ulrich wasn't virtualized yet.

"So, Jeremy, you won't get mad if I save Aelita will you?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Odd.." Ulrich raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, he's right Ulrich," said Jeremy to my surprise, "I was being dumb."

_You sure were_. "I don't blame you I am a pretty charming guy," I said teasingly even though I was still mad. Ulrich got in the elevator and we headed for the scanners.

When we were virtualized onto the ice sector Ulrich sprinted to Yumi who was in danger of falling into the digital sea and I went after Aelita who was running to an ice cave.

I was catching up to her and she stopped running once she got into the cave. I walked up cautiously behind her.

"Aelita? It's me, Odd," she turned around and using her power formed an ice wall between us.

"Aelita!" I yelled banging in the glass. If I didn't stop her she would lose all of her memory to the skipizowa. I saw it coming out of the cave.

"No!" I yelled as it got closer to her. I looked up at the wall and saw it didn't go all the way up so I started climbing up it. By then Ulrich arrived and had started hitting the wall with his saber but it was no use.

I came to the top of the wall and jumped down. I fired a few laser arrows at the giant Jellyfish-like monster but it didn't have any effect. Aelita turned around and used her power again to freeze my legs. I couldn't move.

"Hey! That's not fair," I said trying to pull my legs free.

"Jeremy, we're never going to make it," I heard Ulrich say behind me and the wall.

"Hold it, I have an idea," I heard Jeremy's high pitched voice, "Odd, aim for Aelita," he told me as the monster picked her up and began absorbing her memory.

"What? Are you crazy?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt Aelita.

"Odd trust me. Xana wants her memory and if she loses all her life points she'll disappear forever so he'll let her go to keep her alive," he said, "Do it"

"And if it doesn't work?" I asked angrily, "You're willing to risk killing her? No! I won't do it!" I would rather shoot laser arrows at myself than Aelita.

"Odd it's the only way! It's we try this or she loses her memory, which is it?" Jeremy said.

I looked at Aelita who looked like she was getting the life sucked out of her. I couldn't stand it. I reluctantly pointed my arm at her and fired a laser arrow. It hit her in her back then I fired another arrow.

"Only 20 life points left!" I heard Jeremy say frantically.

"You want me to stop?"

"No I just hope I'm right," he said.

I fired another arrow and the skipizowa set her down.

"It's working! Xana's given up!" said Ulrich.

The monster went back into the cave and Aelita sat up rubbing her head. She looked back at me.

"What's going on? Why are you aiming at me?" she asked. I gave her a weak smile and scratched my head.

Once I explained everything and she unfroze my legs, Ulrich and I escorted her to the activated tower. I really hoped the jump back in time wouldn't go back too far since I didn't want to slide the note under her door all over again. It was hard enough the first time.

Thankfully they didn't even do a return to the past since Xana didn't really harm anything besides Aelita. Once we were back in the real world Yumi took the necklace and smashed it.

"So, Jeremy, if you didn't give me the necklace why did you say you did?" Aelita asked looking a little angry.

"I'm sorry. I just completely forgot to get you something for Valentine's Day and you seemed so happy that I gave it to you," he said.

Her face fell but she still looked mad, "Well I'm upset that you lied about it. You should've just told me the truth."

_I agree 100% princess._ I stood inside the elevator waiting for the right time to ask Aelita to walk back with me. I figured she would want to since she was mad at Jeremy.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?" asked Jeremy in a disrespectful tone, "You forgot to get me a present too and I didn't make a big deal out of it. So get over it."

"For your information I did!" Aelita said angrily pulling out 2 slips of paper, "I bought us 2 tickets for a midnight showing to a scary movie tonight!"

Ulrich and Yumi stepped inside the elevator with me feeling awkward that Jeremy and Aelita were fighting in front of us probably. I didn't feel awkward, I just observed.

"Aelita, you know I hate horror movies."

_What? What boring person could hate horror movies?_

"Well fine then! I'll just go with someone else!" she sounded mad but I detected a hint of sadness in her voice. I knew in girl's terms from all the past girls I'd gone out with that when a girl says that it usually means 'this is your last chance or I'll end up crying for a little bit, then give you the cold shoulder for a week'. They usually wouldn't do whatever they threatened to do, but I wasn't sure considering how mad Aelita was. _If so pleeeeeeeease let that 'someone else' be me _I thought. I loved horror movies, but any movie was fun with Aelita next to me. Stupid Jeremy didn't know how lucky he was.

"Go ahead," he said, "I've got more important things to do then go to some dumb horror movie. I know you'll see you're just overreacting and come around," he said casually.

"Fine," she said. I could tell she was fighting back tears. She turned around and got in the elevator with us and pushed the button before he could say anything else. She stood by me wiping her eyes and I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say. I hated seeing her cry though.

Finally I put my hand on her shoulder, "You ok, Aelita?"

"Yes," she sniffed but smiled slightly at me, "I'll be fine. Thanks for asking."

"So are you still going to the movies? If you do you better not go by yourself. You're a magnet for trouble no offense," said Ulrich.

"I know," she said, "Odd, would you like to go with me?"

"Yes!" I said a little too quickly and Yumi giggled while Ulrich looked at me funny. Aelita smiled at me sweetly and patted my hand that was still on her shoulder. I immediately blushed at her touch but took my hand away and shoved them in my pockets. I had to act normal in front of Yumi and Ulrich. Although a night out late with only Aelita was definitely something to look forward to.

**Review!Review!Review! More chapters to come :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

APOV

"So you guys are ok now? No more fighting?" I asked Yumi and Ulrich as we got out of the elevator. I noticed they were smiling and holding hands.

"Yeah we're ok," said Yumi smiling bigger and resting her head on his shoulder. Ulrich's cheeks turned red and he moved closer to her to lean his head on hers in return. _Why couldn't Jeremy and I be like that?_ I wondered. Nonetheless, I was happy that they were together finally. They looked so happy.

"So what are you two planning on doing?" Odd asked.

"Oh…uh we're gonna go…study," said Ulrich smiling at Yumi. The mischievous look in their eyes said otherwise though.

"Yeah right. Study? Is that what you guys call it?" Odd teased and I giggled.

"Lay off, Odd," Ulrich said and they both blushed and Odd laughed.

"Ok, ok. Come on, Aelita. Let's leave to let the lovebirds study," he said putting air quotes around 'study'. I laughed and we all started to walk away when we heard a "wait!" come from behind us.

We all turned around to see Jeremy running towards us.

"Wait, Aelita!" he said running up to me catching his breath, "I thought about what I said and I realized I was really mean back there. I know you must have been planning this date for us for a while, and I was a jerk. I'm sorry. I'll go now."

I saw Odd frown a little and I crossed my arms. I wasn't going to forgive him that easily, and I didn't know why but I wanted Odd to go instead anyway.

"Sorry, Jeremy, but I'm going with Odd now. I gave you your chance," I said with no hesitation. Jeremy's mouth fell open and Odd looked shocked at me but gave me a smile and our eyes locked for a second. A chill went up my spine. _How weird. I've never felt a chill before. _I liked it though.

"You can't be serious," said Jeremy frowning.

"Well, I am," I said walking over to Odd and taking his arm, "Shall we?" I asked him smiling.

"After you, princess," he said softly.

"You really would rather have Odd go instead of me?" Jeremy demanded, "I can't believe this! I _apologized _Aelita. What more do you want?"

I ignored him, "Let's go," I told Odd pulling his arm as we walked past him. I didn't make eye contact with Jeremy who was probably glaring at us.

We heard Ulrich and Yumi following us and Jeremy didn't say anything more that I could hear as we exited the factory.

"Ok guys, well we're off to go hang out you two have fun at your movie," Yumi said before her and Ulrich took off running down the street.

"Have fun studying!" Odd called and I laughed.

OPOV

I couldn't believe she'd actually chosen me instead of Jeremy to go with her. That had to mean something didn't it? Although she was pretty mad at him I was hoping for the best. Not only did she do that but she was still holding my arm even though she was done dragging me. _Do I dare take her hand? No that's rushing it a little. I'll just keep my hands in my pockets until we get to the movies._

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait can you? I love scary movies," she said excited and cute as we walked to the theater. She didn't seem bummed at all that I was going instead of him.

"Nope I can't wait either. And me too," I said cheery smiling at her. Nothing could make me happier than sitting in a dark theater during a horror movie with the girl I was crazy about.

"Well it's about 9 o'clock so we have some time to kill before the movie. Want to get something to eat first? You must be hungry," she said chuckling.

_Food? This girl knows me so well. _"Yeah I'm starving. Where do you want to eat?"

"Hmm," she looked around then pointed, "How about there?" I looked at where she was pointing and it was a small burger restaurant I'd never heard of but I wasn't picky. It was the only place on this street anyway.

"Sure that looks good," I said smiling at her. _That's not the only thing that looks good around here. You look beautiful, _I thought but didn't say.

We walked into the restaurant and it was noisy but not that crowded.

"How many?" asked the brunette waitress up front.

"Just two," I told her and she smiled real big at us.

"Aww how cute you two are! Right this way," she said grabbing two menus and motioning for us to follow.

I tried to hide my blush but I noticed Aelita just smiled and didn't even bother to correct her. She let go of my arm and we followed her to the far side of the restaurant where there weren't that many people and sat down at a table across from each other.

"I figured you two would want some privacy," she said smiling handing us our menus and Aelita turned red this time instead of me. However I was starting to like this waitress.

"Uh..actually we're-" Aelita started before the waitress cut her off.

"No need to explain to me. I was in love once too," she said grinning at me before walking away.

_Aelita and I in love? I love the sound of that! _I blushed and so did Aelita but I didn't want it to be awkward now.

"What movie are we seeing? I forgot to ask," I said hoping to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Oh Paranormal Activity 4," she said smiling then looked at the menu.

"Awesome! We're going to have nightmares tonight aren't we?" I joked nervously.

"Yeah, probably," she chuckled her cheeks going back to normal. I could breathe again now. _Come on, Odd. Be cool. Don't screw this up._

"I'll be back, I'm going to the restroom," she said getting up and I nodded at her.

Once she turned the corner I checked my breath. I'd never been so nervous in my life. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I'd been on dates before and I wasn't this nervous. This didn't even qualify as a date technically.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" I heard the waitress above me and I jumped.

"Uh yeah. A coke for me and a cherry coke for her please," I told her. It was a good thing I knew her favorite soda.

The waitress wrote it down then left. After that about a minute later Aelita came back. She looked like she'd touched up her pink hair and when she sat down I caught a whiff of her perfume. It smelled great and made me feel a little dizzy. She must've just put it on since I didn't notice it when we were walking. _Did she just put that on for me? That's strange. I hope my cologne I put on this morning hasn't worn off yet._

"Here you are," said the waitress coming back with our drinks.

"Thanks," we said and she walked away.

Aelita looked shocked at me, "You know what drink I like?"

"Yeah," I said grinning, "You always get cherry coke when we go out somewhere."

"Hmm," she said smiling and sipping her soda.

The waitress came back with her notepad, "Are we ready to order now?"

I nodded and looked at Aelita, "Are you?"

"Yes. I'd like a hamburger without the lettuce please and fries. What about you Odd?" she asked.

"I'll have a hamburger too with fries, but no onions please," I told the waitress.

"Ah I figured you would say that," said the waitress grinning at me as she took our menus, "You don't want to have bad breath for your girlfriend."

"Actually she's not my..." I started but she already started walking away. Aelita turned red again but she was smiling at least. My cheeks burned and I hoped my face wasn't red. _Ok. Now this waitress is getting on my nerves. She's making it awkward! _

Aelita chuckled, "We might as well give up trying to explain that we're not dating."

"Yeah I guess so," I laughed nervously scratching the back of my head. _She doesn't mind letting her thank that? Maybe she wouldn't mind actually being my girlfriend then. She would've pointed out it wasn't true if she didn't like the thought of it right? _

Once the awkwardness wore off we talked about a lot of things until the food came. She was so easy to talk to about anything. That was one of the things I loved about her. I could be myself since we'd been friends for so long. Actually besides Ulrich she was my best friend. We talked about music (her mixing since she's the best D.J I'd ever heard), movies, how she was coping with the loss of her father, how my five sisters were doing (that took a while), Yumi and Ulrich, and finally she brought up Jeremy.

"Sometimes I question whether he even likes me or not. He doesn't act like it. That fight we had today wasn't our first one. It's a cycle. We'll fight, then he'll apologize, I'll forgive him, then we fight again. I'm tired of it," she told me.

"Well he isn't an expert on girls," I chuckled, "But…he does really like you. He just needs time to figure himself out," I said against my better judgment. I really wanted to say Jeremy was no good for her and that she should choose me instead, but I couldn't say that.

"I'm tired of waiting for him to figure himself out. I want someone who makes me laugh, who takes me out, holds me when I'm frightened, and most importantly can kiss me without freezing," she said.

"I know. It must be frustrating," I said not really knowing what to say. _Why can't you see I can be that guy for you? I've made you laugh, taken you out, held you when you were scared or upset, and I'd love to kiss you more than anything!_

"Yeah, it is," she said, "That's why I'm so curious about who my secret admirer is. Who knows? Maybe I'll like him back."

My whole body warmed up and I looked down trying to hide my smile. She was so clueless at the moment. I'll try to give her small hints that it was me, but I had no idea how to tell her it was me. I knew I'd have to eventually tell her. I wondered how she'd react. I had plenty of time to figure all that out at least.

**Aw poor Odd :) Sorry if I'm awful at writing in a guy's point of view. I'm trying my best lol. What you guys think? Don't keep it to yourself review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Had a bit of writer's block while writing this so I hope it's good enough for you guys. Also if anyone has any suggestions for how Aelita should find out that Odd wrote the letter they would be greatly appreciated. It'll be more interesting if she finds out on her own rather than him telling her.**

Chapter 5 APOV

Besides our waitress making it super awkward, dinner was going really well I thought. Odd has a kind of gift of making me laugh and making me forget all my problems. Maybe that's why I enjoy his presence so much.

I pulled out my pink wallet when the bill came and Odd about had a fit.

"Put that away right now, princess, this is on me," he said taking out his own wallet.

"No, I invited you remember?"

"So? On a date the guy always pays, and I insist," he said jokingly taking out his card and I blushed. I didn't say it wasn't a date because it was intended to be a date for Jeremy and I in the first place. Why should it not be just cause Odd was here instead?

Once we left the restaurant I took his arm again just to see how he'd react. If anything I think he looked happier, but I wanted to be sure.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all," he said smiling.

OPOV

Did she _like _me? I was starting to wonder. We'd held hands and arms before, but usually only when she was scared. Right now she had no excuse. I figured she'd just done it before to make Jeremy sorrier he hadn't said yes in the first place, but maybe there were other reasons. I could hope. Either way, I didn't mind. I just enjoyed being close to her. Maybe I'd get lucky and during the movie she might grab my hand or jump in my lap. I was addicted to that amazing chill I got whenever we touched.

As we walked I noticed a group of teenage boys who were drinking and being loud and annoying. They were hanging out near the theater, but not going in. When we passed them one of them stared at Aelita before saying something to the others I couldn't hear. I didn't like that at all. He didn't stop staring until we walked in. It wasn't just normal looking at someone. It was like the kind of look predators get when they see their prey. I felt anger growing and an urge to smash the guys face in. I was Aelita's protector.

The movies were crowded but we managed to get good seats and we shared a big tub of popcorn, which I didn't let her pay for. I was having a good time, but that guy's face kept coming back to my mind. Aelita noticed I wasn't myself.

"You ok? You seem…uneasy or something," she said looking worried at me.

"Actually, I'm not ok. I'm worried about you," I said looking into her emerald eyes and also resisting the urge to kiss her.

"Me? Why?"

"Did you see those thugs outside? One of them was staring at you like you were a meal. You didn't notice? It was creepy. Make sure you stay away from them."

"No, I noticed them too. Why was that guy looking at me like that?"

"Uh…I'll tell you later, just make sure you stay away from them ok? I don't want you getting hurt," I ate some popcorn.

"I will, but who knows? Maybe he's my secret admirer," she said jokingly but I didn't find it funny at all.

"He is not!" I said before I could stop myself.

She looked at me funny raising an eyebrow, "Why not? How do you know?"

"Uh.." thankfully the movie was starting and we had to stop talking. _Odd, you idiot! That was a close one. Think before you speak!_

It wasn't that scary at first. Then Aelita jumped a few times and even once buried her head in my arm making me blush. I couldn't concentrate on the movie. Just her and every inch of her that was touching me. I was also worried she'd figured out now that it was me that wrote that letter after my idiotic move. Although she wasn't acting any different so maybe she hadn't pieced it together yet.

Near the end which was the scariest she jumped and grabbed my hand. I smiled since that was what I was waiting for. I blushed squeezed her hand back and rubbed her knuckles with my thumb. I saw her smile before she buried her face in my arm again at the ending. Even I jumped a little.

"Ok. Let's get out of here, it's over," she jumped up as soon as the first end credits started and I laughed.

"Someone's scared," I teased and followed her out of the theater. I looked around for the teenage thugs I saw earlier but thankfully they were gone.

"I am not!" she shot me a look.

"Come on, princess, be honest. I know you like a book," I grinned at her.

"You don't even read books," she giggled.

"So? I could if I wanted to," I actually thought about it. People were always making fun of my smarts. I am smart I just don't like school stuff. Maybe I should read a book or two just to prove to everyone I'm not an idiot. It might even impress Aelita. Maybe the secret was to be as smart as Jeremy. After all she was smart so why wouldn't she go for smart guys?

"Want to walk through the park? I enjoy looking at all the plants," she said taking my arm and pulling me towards the park entrance before I could even answer.

"Sure," I chuckled, "And I've decided I'm going to read a book. Have any good suggestions?"

"You want to read? Of course I have suggestions! I can show you some of mine when we get back. I have many books you might enjoy," she said excitedly before looking at me funny, "Why are you all of a sudden into reading?"

"What I can't read once in a while?"

"No, you can just…it's not _you_."

I frowned. "You think I can't do it?"

"No, I didn't say that. I think you're very smart and people underestimate you."

I was surprised. "Really? You think so?" I was thrilled that the person most important to me didn't think I was an idiot.

She nodded, "You might be shocked to know Jeremy is only really good at computers and science. English and history are his worst subjects. He actually gets jealous of me when I score higher than him on tests. It's kind of annoying. Once he even accused me of cheating!"

"What a baby," I said.

We walked on talking about more things and out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw someone, maybe a shadow, but when I looked it was gone. It made me uneasy.

When we got back to Kadic I walked her to her room.

"Thanks for inviting me, princess. I had a lot of fun," I said smiling. She let go of my arm but stayed close.

"Me too. You are such a good friend," she hugged me. _Friend. Will I always be stuck in the friend zone?_ I thought but I hugged her back.

"Goodnight, Aelita," I reluctantly let her go.

"Goodnight, Odd," she smiled sweetly before going into her room.

_Friend. _That word haunted me until I fell asleep that night. Was that all we ever would be? Maybe I didn't stand any chance against Jeremy.

**Sorry it took so long to write. I hope you liked it. Please review! Also little spoiler we haven't seen the last of the thug at the movie theater :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long here's the new chapter**

Chapter 6

OPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night from the worst nightmare I'd ever had. Aelita was getting married to Jeremy and I couldn't do anything, say anything, let alone tell her how I felt. When they kissed I screamed and sat up in my bed sweating and my heart was pounding like I had been running track.

Ulrich and Kiwi were staring at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, "You screamed."

I took a deep breath, "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Sorry, go back to sleep," I rolled over toward the wall.

I waited until I heard Ulrich snoring then I sat up and grabbed my backpack. I opened it and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. I figured the dream was a sign maybe. That if I didn't tell her how I felt eventually she'd end up with Jeremy maybe forever. I couldn't handle that.

I thought for a moment before writing:

_Dear Aelita,_

_ I couldn't sleep tonight because I dreamt of you. So I decided to write you another letter. You looked very beautiful yesterday, and it was difficult for me not to reveal who I really am to you but when I find the courage to do it I will. My biggest fear is being rejected by you. Another thing don't let Jeremy get you down. He has no idea how good he's got it. You're the perfect girl and I hate how he treats you sometimes. You deserve better. You're also lucky you don't know how it feels to want someone so bad but you can't have._

_ From Anonymous_

Probably not the best thing I'd ever written, but it did come from the heart. I folded the note and got out of bed. Then I quietly sneaked upstairs to the girls' floor and found her door. I slid it under before I could have any second thoughts. Then I bolted downstairs before someone saw me.

I didn't go back to my room. I knew I was too wide awake to sleep anyway. Instead I wandered through the park walking off my emotions. _Friend. _That word was still ringing in my ear, but I refused to give up. I just had to try harder to get her to see.

APOV

The next morning:

"Odd!" I screamed as I awoke from my awful dream. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I knew I'd regret seeing that movie so late last night. I had dreamed that crazy possessed lady came after me. Although I found it strange I'd screamed Odd's name instead of Jeremy's.

I got up sleepily and grabbed a towel so I could take a shower. Then I'd go see Jeremy. I was done being mad at him. I hated being mad at anyone. Hopefully we would make up easily and it would be like our fight never happened.

My heart skipped a beat when I noticed what was on the floor. It was another note! I quickly picked it up to read what it said. It was very romantic and I felt color rise to my cheeks even though I didn't know who this person was. Only how did this guy know Jeremy and I were having problems? And the handwriting…I knew I'd seen it before somewhere.

After I'd put the note in my bag with the first one I headed for the girls' showers. When I walked in Sissi was brushing her teeth.

"Hey! You think you can keep it down when you have nightmares? It's a bit hard to get my beauty sleep when you keep shouting for your cousin," she glared at me.

I felt the color rising to my face, "Sorry," I muttered before turning on the shower.

After I showered I went to Jeremy's room and knocked on his door.

"Jeremy?"

The door opened and he stood there with his arms crossed, "Oh it's you. I'm not really in the mood to talk, Aelita."

I guess I should've seen that coming, but his words stung me.

"Come on, you can't stay mad at me," I said fighting back tears.

"You chose Odd over me! Why shouldn't I be? Did you think I'd just forget about that?" he glared at me.

A mean stomp-my-foot temper rose that I didn't even knew I had.

"I wouldn't have even gone with Odd if you had just said yes in the first place! You are unbelievable you know that? I don't even know why I bother with you sometimes," I looked away so he wouldn't see the tears spill even though I was mad. I knew if he saw he would feel bad and apologize. I didn't want him to. I just wanted to end this.

"I apologized didn't I? And yet you still took him instead! What does that say about you huh? And before you get snippy with me you should ask yourself where would you be without me?" he sneered at me.

I stared at him not believing he'd actually brought that up, "That's not fair," my voice cracked with tears, "You know I'm grateful for you freeing me from the computer."

"Well then start acting like it," he snapped. That pushed me over the edge to do what I do best, I fled. I ran away sobbing and wishing I could've stood up more to him, but no matter what I did or what I said he always managed to make _me _the bad guy. Why couldn't I stand up for myself?

"Aelita!" he yelled after me once he'd seen how upset I was. I kept running. I ran out of the building and ran smack into the person we'd been fighting about, and I realized the only person I wanted to talk to.

He made an "Oomph" sound combined with a noise of surprise as we toppled over like bowling pins. The tackle combined with my sobbing knocked the wind out of me. After all I'd been running fast.

When we fell over I'd landed on top of him sideways so our two bodies together made a cross shape or an 'X' depending on how you looked at it. I felt a throbbing pain in my knee and without looking I knew I'd scraped it. My right hand as well.

I heard a groan from underneath me and when I caught my breath I scrambled off of him. He sat up slowly rubbing his jaw and holding his stomach.

"What the…Aelita?" his eyes focused on me and looked confused at first before transforming into worry, "What's wrong?" He noticed my tear-streaked face and didn't seem to care at all I'd rudely tackled him.

"Nothing…I..I didn't mean to..um..I'm sorry, Odd," I hiccupped.

He looked at my knee and I did too. It was a bloody mess. Gritting my teeth against the pain I covered it with my hand. I knew he'd freak out and take me to the nurse's office and I didn't want to go right this second.

Sure enough, "That looks really bad, princess. Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary," he stood up and took my hand and helped me to my feet. I didn't stand on my leg straight since it hurt pretty bad to move the skin around my knee.

"No," I protested and he frowned.

"But Aelita you're bleeding you should-"

"I can't go like this ok?" I interrupted pointing at my face before looking at the ground embarrassed. I was a mess. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve unable to stop crying. Although maybe I was crying mostly from the pain.

"I see," he said after a moment, "Well, I'm not letting you stay like this. I have Band-Aids in my room and you can tell me what's wrong. Come on," he pulled my hand and with a defeated nod I limped after him.

**What do you guys think huh? I'm not updating this until I get 3 new reviews though so if you want to know what happens next review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it took so long once again. Enjoy! You're going to like this chapter I guarantee it was worth the wait. Please review!**

Chapter 7

APOV

I was unable to stop blubbering like a baby as I sat on his bed and he looked in the closet for band aids.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked as he pulled out a box.

"What's to talk about?" I sniffed, "My knee just hurts, that's all."

"Come on, Aelita. I'm your best friend you don't have to lie to me. I know you were crying before you ran into me," he said heading for the door, "Be right back."

I nodded and wiped my eyes again, then he was back a few moments later with a wet wash cloth. He sat down next to me and motioned for me to put my leg in his lap. I smiled slightly and complied and he handed me a handkerchief. I wiped my face with it feeling embarrassed but a little better.

"This might sting a little," he warned and I nodded bracing myself.

It did sting. My face contorted in pain and my fingers dug into his sheets. Then the pain died down.

"So what happened?" he asked while he was cleaning my wound.

OPOV

I tried to act myself and clueless. I asked what happened even though I knew her and Jeremy were fighting.

"It's Jeremy."

_Surprise, surprise._

"He was mad I went with you instead of him last night," she sniffed, "Then I got mad then he brought up that…he had freed me like…I actually _owed _him or something. I'm just tired of this! Tired of all our fighting. I think I'm going to tell him we can be friends but that's all. It's…it's just not worth it you know?"

I nodded not quite sure what to say before putting a big band aid on her knee.

"What do you think I should do?"

_Date me of course!_

"You should…do what you want. Don't think about what everyone else wants, do what _you _want," I told her, "Oh and you should try to avoid running over your friends," I joked. It made her giggle and I was relived she'd stopped crying. I unconsciously ran my fingertips down her leg. Her skin was so soft.

"You're right. I'm done thinking about what he wants. Right now I just want to figure out who keeps writing these sweet letters. I got another one last night you know. I _have _to figure out who he is."

Not really knowing what to say I nodded smiling. Even though she was a mess she still looked beautiful as ever to me. I wondered what it would feel like to run my fingers through her hair.

"But enough about me. What are you doing for spring break?"

I shrugged, "My cousin has a beach house. He said me and my sisters could use it for the week. I'm not too excited though." The thought of being away from her for a whole week brought a feeling of dread even though I loved the beach.

"Why not? If I were you I'd be thrilled. I've always wanted to walk on the beach."

I looked at her getting a brilliant idea, "Why not come with me? At least I'd have someone to hang out with."

"Oh no I couldn't possibly…and what do you mean? You'd have five sisters to hang out with," she said giving me a weird look.

"You'd think that wouldn't you," I laughed, "But only one I hang out with, or actually it's more babysitting. She's six. The other four are older than me and they spend their time drooling over lifeguards or tanning or shopping. They're pretty boring. And at night we go our separate ways to watch movies since everyone wants to watch something different. We're not really a happy family."

She laughed taking her leg off my lap, "Well I still don't think I should go. I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't," I said a little too quickly, "It's a pretty big house. Trust me and my sisters would love you."

"Hmmm," she thought for a moment, "I don't know. I'll think about it. It sounds wonderful though."

"Yeah I think you could use a vacation, to get away from this place."

_Away from Jeremy._

"Yeah I could," she stood up slowly putting weight on her knee.

I stood up too and asked, "How is it?"

"A lot better. Thank you," she smiled at me.

"No problem, princess. What you going to do now?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going so she wouldn't leave.

"I'm a little tired. I think I'm going back to my room for a while to take a nap. Then I'm going to the bookstore. There's a new book I'd like to get."

"Can't you find it at the library here?" I asked disliking the thought of her being in town alone.

She shook her head, "It's brand new. The library here wouldn't have it."

"I could get it for you," I volunteered.

She smiled, "That's sweet of you, but I want to go myself. I could use some alone time. It'll give me time to think about things."

I gave a defeated nod.

"Afterward, I'll stop by and give you some books I think you'll like," she smiled sweetly at me.

_At least she wants to see me again tonight._

"Ok good, I can't wait," I said grinning.

She giggled, "Thanks for cheering me up. I'll see you later," she headed for the door.

"Later, Aelita," I sat on the bed and when the door closed behind her I groaned and fell back on my bed.

I did _not _want her in town by herself. Something bad could happen to her. I didn't want to ask to go with her since she wanted to be alone. What else could I do?

I sat up thinking of only one possible alternative. I had to follow her. I'd stay out of sight so she didn't see me but also close enough to make sure she was safe.

APOV

Once I was in my room I reread that letter for about the thirtieth time. I desperately wished to know who was writing them, but I couldn't remember where I'd seen the handwriting before.

There was a knock on my door, "Aelita?" It was Jeremy. I put down the letter and sighed.

_I guess I'll have to face him sooner or later._

I opened the door. He held a rose in his hand and he looked sorry.

"I'm really sorry, Aelita. I was being dumb. You were right. I had no right to get angry at you over that. I brought it on myself. Anyway I thought maybe we could start over. Could I come in?"

"I don't think you should."

"I insist," he came in anyway and sat on the bed near the letter. I should've hidden it but it was too late now.

"Fine."

"Look, I know I havn't been the greatest guy lately, but I promise I'll change. If you give me another chance I'll make you happy. So Aelita, will you go out with me?" he offered the rose.

He was finally asking me out formally. A part of me wanted to forgive him, take the rose, and say yes and kiss him, but I knew I shouldn't. He'd said things like this before, promising me he'd change I'd be happy. I knew deep down he wouldn't. He was lying.

"I'm sorry but no I don't want to go out with you, Jeremy. It's always fight then make up with you and I'm sick of it. You say you'll change today then you'll forget it tomorrow. It's just not worth it. We can be friends…but that's all. Don't try to change my mind, I've made up my mind," I knew my words had hurt him, but I couldn't feel sorry for him. This was the right thing to do.

At first he looked sad, then angry, "This isn't about me. There's someone else isn't there?"

_Sort of _I thought and I glanced at the letter. I tried to look away before he followed my eyes and seen it but it was too late. He grabbed it.

"What's this?" he demanded. I tried to grab it back but he held it back. I couldn't stop him from reading it.

"Who is this guy?"

"If I knew he wouldn't put 'anonymous'."

"So this is why you said no. I should've known!" he crumpled the note and threw it on the ground before storming out of my room.

I didn't go after him. I picked up the note and put it in my drawer with the first one. Then I lay down and fell asleep.

A few hours later:

I woke up and freaked out when I saw it was almost dark outside. How long had I slept? I looked at the clock. Seven-thirty. The book store closed at 8.

I jumped up and put on my shoes before running out the door with my pink wallet.

OPOV

I waited just outside the gates of Kadic but behind a tree, waiting for Aelita to come out. She was taking a long time. I'd been standing there for about an hour and I was worried I'd already missed her. Then finally when I was about to give up and go back to school there she was. She was running and she took off into the park. She must have over slept her nap and was in a hurry.

I laughed to myself. She was so cute. When she was far enough away I stepped out from behind the tree and began to follow her. I put my hood on so if she did see me she'd have trouble recognizing me.

A few minutes later:

APOV

I said thank you to the kind man working the bookstore and I walked out heading back to school. It was completely dark now with no moon and I felt a little nervous. I'd always been afraid of the dark. I wished I had invited Odd to go instead of saying I wanted to be alone. If there was anything I wasn't it was a loner.

I headed back toward the park. After a few minutes of walking I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked I didn't see anything. I still had the feeling of someone watching me. I walked faster.

Something was wrong. I should've been at the park by now. Was I lost? I looked around. Nothing looked familiar. I was in an alley with a dead end! I clutched by book tighter and turned around to go back the way I came and three guys stood in front of me blocking my path.

A shot of fear went up my spine. One of the guys had a six pack of beer while the biggest one stood in front of me. I backed up.

"I know you. I saw you the other night at the theater. You're even hotter up close," he said walking toward me. I could smell the beer on his breath.

"Please…I don't want any trouble," I tried to go around him but his friend blocked my way.

"Don't leave toots, you can hang out with us," he said. They were closing in on me. I felt my back against the wall. One touched my shoulder.

"Get away from me!" I panicked. I screamed the only name I could think of at this moment, "Odd help!"

One pushed me and I fell on the ground. He was pinning me down and his hands violated me. I could do nothing. I screamed again. I tried to bring my hands up to hit him, to get him off of me but another one had pinned my arms. I felt a hand snake its way under my dress.

OPOV

I was running now, not even thinking following her voice which had screamed what I realized was my name. _My _name. She was in trouble. I followed her screams into an alley and I was horrified when I saw that 3 thugs, the same from the movie theater, where about to have their way with her.

I was filled with a rage that was animal-like and I tackled the one that was on top of her. I brought my fist back and put all the power I could behind it when it smashed into his face.

APOV

He was here! Odd! He was saving me! He was now fighting with the biggest one and the other two tried to get him off their leader. I crawled backward away from the scrap until I was against the wall again and I hid behind the only thing I had. A book. I wanted to help him, but I was traumatized.

Odd turned on the other two after he'd knocked the big one out. One, the one with the six-pack fled. Lucky for Odd the other one was drunk so it wasn't hard for him to win that fight. The big one had come to and also fled leaving the third one. He was holding his bleeding nose and he limped.

Odd wrestled with the last one, throwing punches whenever he could before he finally kicked him off and fled after the other two.

"Yeah you better run!" Odd yelled after them standing up. I stood up too, still frightened by the whole thing, but a smile was stuck on my face. I'd never been more happy to see him.

"Are you alright?" he looked back at me. His lip was bleeding but he didn't look beat up at all.

"I'm fine. You got here just in time," I hugged him tightly, "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just worried about you," I felt his arms around me. Even though we were in a dark alley and those thugs could come back at any moment, I still felt safe. With him I was always safe. I blushed and I was happy it was dark so he couldn't see. I felt his breath on my neck and I loved the feeling.

I reluctantly let him go but held his arm like a scared child.

He smiled at me, "Come on, let's go back to school."

I nodded and we left that horrible place. Then a question came to my mind.

"How did you find me? How did you get to me so fast?" I asked as we walked.

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his head, "I wanted to buy a Gatorade. The school was all out and then I heard your screams from the store."

I didn't think he was telling the truth, but I decided not to ask more about it until later. I was just glad he had found me in time.

OPOV

I knew she didn't believe me about the Gatorade thing, but I couldn't tell her the truth. What would I say? I'd been following her like a creep?

I walked her back to her room when we got back to school. She had thanked me about a million times on the way and I kept saying there was no need to thank me and it was my job to protect her.

She picked a book for me to try.

"_Beastly?"_ I said looking at the cover.

"Yes, it's my all-time favorite, a love story. Give it a try. And thanks again, I don't know what I'd do without you there to keep me out of trouble," she hugged me again and a chill went up my spine as I hugged her back. However, I really wanted more than a hug. All those times I'd resisted the urge to kiss her I couldn't this time. She was right there and it was for too tempting. She was too close for me to stop myself.

I kissed her. On the cheek, and she gave me a funny look but turned as red as I did. What had I done?

"Uh…goodnight, thanks for the book," I said walking quickly away. Before I walked upstairs I glanced back at her and her hand was on her cheek but she looked shocked. Like I slapped her or something. I looked down and went downstairs, scolding myself the whole way to my room. How could I have done that?

_God I'm an idiot!_

I walked into my room and Ulrich was up still, working on homework.

"Where have you been? And..what happened to your lip?" he asked as I dropped on my bed.

I petted Kiwi and put my arms behind my head, "I'll talk about it in the morning."

**You know the drill ppl. 3 more reviews for another chapter and thank you for all those who are being patient with me. I hope you liked the chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

OPOV

I woke before Ulrich so I wouldn't have to explain last night. I really didn't want to. The scene kept replaying in my head like a bad movie. I definitely didn't feel like a hero. In fact I felt like an idiot. How could I have kissed her? Who knows what she thinks of me now!

I tried to avoid her at all costs until class started and Jeremy too. I wondered what she would say to me. I'd ran off before she could really react. I hoped she'd forget it happened but another part of me didn't want her to forget.

I skipped breakfast (first time ever) and ignored my growling stomach as I sat up against a tree on the outskirts of campus. Bored and trying to get my mind off her I read some of the book she gave me.

I didn't think I'd like it but I almost couldn't put it down. It was about this guy, a rich good-looking guy who was a complete ass. He pissed off a witch and gets turned into a hideous beast. The only way out of the spell is true love's kiss. He pretty much kidnaps this girl and does everything to try to make her love him, but he is stuck in the friend zone. Talk about depressing! His problem was so much like my own (of course I have it a lot easier than he does since I'm human, but the same idea). He was in love with someone he couldn't have. Just like me.

Only then did I realize I really was in love with Aelita. I'd thought it was just a huge crush, but no. It's more serious than that. I thought it over and noticed all the signs that set her apart from all the other girls I'd dated or liked; I actually knew her since I'd been her friend, I felt nervous and literally on fire around her, I thought of her before myself, and I was protective.

I opened my bag and ripped out another paper. Writing had become the perfect solution for me. It was almost like I was obsessed. I wrote a lot this time. It was sort of sloppy since it was with a quick, nervous hand. Most of it was a list of what I loved about her which actually took up two pages, then at the end I was about to tell her I loved her.

"Odd?"

I jumped and quickly shoved the letter in my bag. I was so engulfed in my writing I hadn't noticed Yumi walk up.

She laughed, "Someone's jumpy. What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the fresh air," I faked a stretch.

"Yeah right. Anyway have you seen Ulrich?"

"No. Nope havn't seen him," I answered a little too quickly. I wanted her to go away so I could finish the letter.

"You're acting strange," she said raising an eyebrow, "You ok?"

_No!_

"Yep. I'm fine. I think I saw Ulrich heading toward the cafeteria," I said hoping that would get rid of her.

"Okayyy," she said in that tone I knew all too well. She knew I was BSing. "Then what were you writing you didn't want me to see?" she reached for my bag and I snatched it.

"Nothing! Why are you so nosy?"

She grinned, "I wouldn't be nosy if you weren't so obviously trying to hide something, Come on, let me see."

"No! it's…it's private. A diary." I was happy with my clever lie.

"Really? 'cause I seem to remember you a while ago talking about how stupid it was to keep a diary."

_Damn! She knows I'm lying._

Before I could come up with a clever retort to back up my lie she asked, "Is it for Aelita?"

I stared at her, and my brain shut off for a moment.

_What? No, she couldn't possibly know could she? Have I made it that obvious? Quick answer her you idiot, or she'll know it is!_

"W-what? No, it's not for Aelita. Why would you think that?" I looked away.

She sat down next to me, "Odd, you can quit lying. I _know._"

"Know what? There's nothing to know!"

She giggled, "You forget I know you like a book. You're my best friend. I see the way you look at her, how protective you are. Then when she told me about these mystery letters she's been getting, I knew it was you. Just admit it. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

_Well, crap. I might as well come clean with her now._

I gave a defeated sigh and looked at her. "You promise you won't tell? That means Ulrich too you know."

She nodded, "I promise. I think it's great!"

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Absolutely. I think you and Aelita make a lot more sense than her and Jeremy. She's always happy around you, unlike him. They fought a lot. I don't think he's good for her at all."

I smiled. At least someone else thought the way I did about that.

Then she frowned, "Although…if you just want to date her just for that dumb goal of yours to go out with every girl in our grade and dump her after a few days, I'll kick your ass."

I laughed, "Like you could beat me up." Yumi glared at me.

"That was a joke. Joking," I reassured, "I wouldn't do that. It's _Aelita. _I could never hurt her."

She smiled, "That's better. It's my job to look out for her."

"Well you don't do a very good job. She was almost raped last night."

"What?" her mouth dropped open.

"Don't worry, nothing happened. I saved her," I said proudly.

"Ok well good," she stood up, "I'm going to go find Ulrich now. I'll see you later and I'll try to give Aelita subtle hints that you like her."

"But…what if she doesn't like me back?" I asked worried.

"I don't think she will. You're a great guy," she said as she walked away.

_Did she really think that or was she just saying that to give me hope?_

After she left I finished the letter then dropped it off in her room. It was risky since I knew she was in there and awake but luckily I had bolted around the corner before she could throw open her door to see who it was.

Then I headed for class which I was dreading since I sat right between Jeremy and Aelita.

APOV

As I walked to my first class I looked for Odd. Was he avoiding me? I usually saw him in the halls and at breakfast but I hadn't today. I needed to talk to him about last night.

I couldn't even sleep because I was so confused and overwhelmed with strange feelings. Odd had _kissed _me. On the cheek but it was still a kiss. Why had he done that? Was he just fooling around? What did it mean?

That wasn't what scared me though. What scared me was how I responded. A chill had gone up my spine. I _liked _it. How strange. I couldn't really breathe. It was an exhilarating feeling. My whole body tingled and I knew I had blushed. What was wrong with me? This was Odd he couldn't possibly like me could he? The thought was totally foreign and new to me. I really didn't know what to do until I talked to him.

I was eager to get to class even though I had no idea what I would say to him. Maybe I should just pretend it never happened, but I didn't want to.

I walked into the class and I still didn't see Odd. Would he even show up to class?

I sat in my seat and stared at the empty space between Jeremy and I. He glared at me then looked away. I felt bad about rejecting him but I had to.

Finally when the late bell was about to ring there he was. When he came in he didn't look at me even though I tried to make eye contact. He sat next to me without saying hi or telling any of his silly jokes. He also looked tired. Had he slept as bad as I did?

"Hi, Odd," I said trying to stir up a conversation.

"Hey, princess," he said smiling at me the way he always did. I felt a little better now.

"Can we talk later?" it came out a bit faster than what I meant it to. He looked away then back at me again.

"What about?"

"I don't know just talk, you know hang out or something," I said casually.

He smiled again, "Sure."

Class started and we had to stop talking. I passed him a note:

_If the offer still stands I'd like to go to the beach with you after all._

He wrote back: _Really? What made you decide to go?_

_ You kissing me _I thought but didn't say. Instead I wrote back: _I just want to get away from this place for a while._

He nodded and was about to write something else when Mrs. Hertz snatched it.

"There is no note passing in my class, you both know the rules. Detention! Both of you!"

Some people around us snickered and my face turned red. I was never in trouble usually. For Odd it was normal though. He didn't seem mad I'd gotten _him _in trouble for once. He gave me a kind smile.

When our eyes met I could've sworn his cheeks turned rosy, but he looked away so I wasn't sure. I smiled to myself.

OPOV

_Oh…my…god. What excuse can I give her about the kiss? That must be what she wanted to talk about right?_

I glanced at her as she was writing notes. She looked gorgeous as ever even though she looked more tired than usual. Hadn't she slept last night? Chills ran up my spine as I imagined what it would be like to run my fingers through her hair for probably the thousandth time. It's probably not healthy for me to torture myself but I couldn't help it. I could dream can't I?

_She's so close. I could touch her and make it seem like an accident…_

I looked down. No. I had to keep in control.

I finally stated took notes like I was supposed to, and tried not to fantasize about her for the rest of the class.

APOV

I glanced at Odd's paper to see if he needed any help with spelling. When I saw it I gasped aloud and dropped my pencil. The realization hit me like a brick.

Odd's handwriting…it was the same as my secret admirer's which meant…

"You ok? What's wrong?" he asked and leaned down to grab my pencil that had fallen near his feet.

"You…I..Nothing. Nothing," I chuckled fakely, "I just had a flashback about Xana. I'm ok." My heart pounded and I felt a little woozy.

"Well ok," he said looking at me funny and going back to writing.

I did not see this coming. _Odd? He loved me? Why hadn't he ever said anything? Or was it just some cruel joke he was playing on me?_

My mind raced with a million questions. Then as I thought it all over it all made sense to me. I had been blind not to see all the signs. Him always being my shoulder to cry on, saving me before anyone else could on lyoko, coming to my rescue in the alley last night, always holding my hand whenever he could, always calling me princess, the teasing, sitting with me through countless movies both good and dumb.

I looked at him and smiled, feeling the color rush to my cheeks. I suddenly realized… I loved him too.

**Hope you all liked the cliffhanger :D hopefully this will make more of you review. And don't just tell me to update sooner I get a ton of those and I want to know what you liked about the story and what you want to happen, your opinions etc. Only reviews like those count for me. Once again 3 more reviews until the next chapter but 3 GOOD reviews saying more than just "continue" or "update". I probably could've prolonged her figuring it out longer but I wanted her to figure it out. I'm pretty sure if any girl was in her place they'd have figured it out by now. Little spoilerNext chapter they go to the beach together so you won't wanna miss it :)**


End file.
